


we first kissed.

by aesthetickuroo



Series: KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: "when Kei and Tetsurou meet again, and when they first kissed"tw: aesthetickuroo





	we first kissed.

—Are you coming to the freshman´s party?—Oikawa, his flatmate asked.   
—Probably. Maybe if I finish the cardiology assignment I´ll have time to go.   
—He will be there, you know that, right?  
—Yeah I know, but maybe he doesn´t want to see me.—he stood up.   
—Lies.—Oikawa said showing his tongue like a kid.

Kuroo groaned at his flatmate childish behavior. Three years ago, he graduated and started the Medicine degree at Tokyo University. Kuroo kept playing volleyball at the university team, not wanting to forget everything he did at his high school years. That´s where he met Oikawa Toruu, the former captain of the Aoba Josai and now the second setter of the university team. Kuroo kept his position, it seems that the team doesn’t have so many middle blockers. After one year, they decided to rent a little flat together.   
He met too with some former players from other teams like Sugawara, who was studying nursing. They often went together to classes or to have a coffee, talking about how every team was doing without them. Last year, some older feelings bloomed again in Kuroo´s chest, just because of Suga´s innocent words.

_***Flashback*** _

_—How is your team doing? —Suga asked taking a sip from his coffee._   
_—They are good. Kenma was a good captain last year, and now is Inuoka´s turn along with Lev. And yours? Is Kageyama the new captain?_   
_—Nope, he refused._   
_—Really? Then, who is the new captain?_   
_—Tsukishima. And Yamaguchi de vice-captain._

_***End of the flashback*** _

  
A little “tic” sounded inside his mind as if his words had opened a box full of memories and feeling that were kept in the oblivion because of his lively and busy university life. The first year of university Kuroo had been texting Tsukishima using LINE, talking about trivial things, how is university going, how is the volleyball team… But in the second year, both had little time to each other, and if the talked little to each other at the end of Kuroo´s first university year, less along the second year. Furthermore, Kuroo didn´t feel like message Tsukishima, as if all those strange feelings for the blond boy were buried by a lot of homework, essays and long training hours.

But he was sure about something, Suga launched again his feelings that were kept under lock and key. In less than 10 seconds, the same sensation that ran through his body in the summer camp appeared in his chest. The drum of his heart, that tingling sensation in his chest, Tsukishima´s eyes, shining even though they were hiding behind his glasses, his reddened cheeks… Two years after, he felt the same that he felt that afternoon before they were interrupted. If Lev would not have appeared, he would have kissed Tsukishima, and maybe, they would be together right now.

He still curses himself for that. For not kissing him or taking his hand after Lev disappeared after his growl.

But that was the past. At that moment he doubted if he would see Tsukishima again in his life. Until Oikawa, being the flirty and gossiper boy that he was, found a list with the names of each new student in the first year of the medical degree. And there he found the name of the boy that makes his flatmate heart race, printed in black ink, _“Tsukishima Kei,_ first _year of the medical degree”._

When Oikawa arrived at the flat, he put in front of Kuroo´s face that list, with Tsukishima´s name, underlined, making his heart jump in his chest. But that happy emotion of meeting with Tsukishima again, disappeared when his insecurities started to blast in his head. “Maybe he doesn´t want to see me, or maybe he has a new boyfriend.”, Kuroo though.

And yet, he risked everything, finishing that cardiology assignment in order to attend to that welcoming party, Kuroo Tetsurou wasn´t a coward.

On the other hand, Tsukishima passed each day regretting about stopping the chat things with Kuroo. In that training camp, his nervousness and anxiety played with him and his mind keep remembering to Tsukishima that unique feeling that was in his body, when the black-haired man was in front of him, almost kissing. He remembers little butterflies flying without fear in his stomach, tickling his inside when they rub their insides.

A second and a third year passed, and Tsukishima desired with all his soul to find that bed hair man on the stands of a match, smiling at him like a cat. But it did not. The blond man didn´t have the will to send him a message, lying, saying that he didn´t want to disturb Kuroo, that he had enough with the university. Kuroo didn’t have to deal with a stupid message from him.

After a long and busy third year, Tsukishima graduated and entered the Medicine University in Tokyo. Tsukishima visited the campus before, he knew by memory how to go to his residence, which one is his door, where is the nearest supermarket or where is the public library or the classes where he had to assist. But he didn’t know that Kuroo was studying at the same university and that they were going to meet each other again in the welcoming party. A party that Tsukishima didn’t want to assist.

But his best friend, Yamaguchi, insisted. And Yamaguchi was known for his tenacity. He gets him to get dressed in a shirt and nice trousers, he combed his hair and Tsukishima went to that party with a not friendly face.

Music filled the walls of the room where the party was hosted. Outside the party, the cold wind blows, but inside… All the people dancing to the latest song and the electric heating made the environment quite hot.

Kuroo was at the end of the room, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face, having a conversation and laughing at Oikawa and his failed attempts to flirt with some new girls.

Tsukishima entered and automatically get a soda glass, hiding in a corner with his mobile phone. He scrolled through Twitter until he gets tired and opened Instagram trying to make the time pass faster to arrive home. He scrolled through it, watching some photos and liking them. Until he stopped.

He saw it. Oikawa´s photo, Kuroo was with him. And the title said: _I feel so old at a welcoming party!._ He was there. Kuroo was in the same party as him.

He felt his heart beating like a drum, his head raised on the crowded party. Thanks to his height he found Oikawa, around girls. Quickly, and leaving his drink after almost spilling it on someone, he ran avoiding people and pushing them.  

When Kuroo saw him in the crowd, pushing all the people around him, running to see him. Kuroo left the soda glass and moved to reach him. He started to push the people too, he was anxious, nervous. Fear and happiness running through his veins, the excitement of meeting him again and maybe of kissing him for the first time was running in his mind. 

And when they both reached at each other. They both smiled. Kuroo caught Tsukishima´s hand. Tsukishima stared at his face, but Kuroo was watching him from before. 

No words were said. 

They didn´t need it. 

But Tsukishima talked. 

 

—You still have that bed hair, Kuroo. 

—You still have that rebel tongue, Tsukishima. 

—Shut up. 

—Make me. 

 

And he did it. He caught his face with his hands and launched himself to collide his lips with him. 

And Kuroo smiled in that kiss. 

And both feeling the same things that they felt at the training camps. 

 

It was their first love and their first kiss.

 


End file.
